Legolas' Mistake
by Ghost Mana
Summary: rating for torture, rape, etc. i have decided no slash or pairing. Legolas' mistake in calculating exactly where the bad guys may strike, may cost him his life and a few other things in the process....
1. Part One

Disclaimer:  
Not Mine  
  
A/N:  
hehehe... i love legolas.....  
  
  
  
Legolas' Mistake  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
  
  
Legolas sat on the 15-meter high cliff, staring down at the band of people. He saw six of the nine heading off to bed. Frodo was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where did he go?" Legolas wondered outloud.  
  
"Where did who go?" a voice inquired from beside him.  
  
Legolas jumped and turned to see Frodo. "You. Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"I came to ask you something."  
  
"Hurry and ask so you may be off to sleep. We have alot of travelling ahead of us."  
  
"The Shire isn't that far from here. It's only two days walk."  
  
"Yes, well, your question?"  
  
"Oh yes! Why is it that you have chosen to be up here on this cliff to watch camp? You have nobody to watch your back and there is a whole forest behind you!"  
  
"If we were attacked, down there would be the place to do it. We are heading towards to cliff right? They wouldn't attack us head on."  
  
"It makes sense, I suppose, but why wouldn't they attack us head on?"  
  
"Because they are too few to face all of us at once. We could easily beat them. An attack at night from behind gives them the element of surprise, making it much easier for them to take us all down."  
  
"What if they were just trying to get one person instead of us all?" Frodo asked, frightened.  
  
"It couldn't be you because you will be down there with them."  
  
"What if it is you?"  
  
"Look Frodo, the only people about to attack us are Orcs, thieves or bandits. They only go after groups of people. They won't come after just one. Now, off to bed with you."  
  
Frodo sighed, "Alright. Goodnight Legolas."  
  
"Night Frodo."  
  
Frodo left him and went back down to camp.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Frodo awoke in the dark just in time to hear a cry for help. He instantly jumped up out of his sleeping bag and looked up to see Legolas being overcome by a group of six bandits. Legolas fought some of them off, but to no avail. Frodo watched in horror as one of the bandits drew a short sword and stabbed Legolas. Legolas called out in agony, awakening the other six.  
  
"Frodo..." Legolas whispered before he went limp, unconscious.  
  
"LEGOLAS!!!!" Frodo screamed as he watched his friend being dragged away by the bandits. "You sons of bitches!" Frodo yelled in rage, "I'll kill you!" He stood and ran towards the cliff, unarmed.  
  
"Frodo you idiot!" Aragon yelled at him. He ran after Frodo and grabbed him, holding him back.  
  
"Let me go Aragon!" Frodo cried, "LET ME GO!!"  
  
Frodo and Aragon dropped to the ground, Aragon holding the crying boy and rocking back and forth.  
  
"It's okay Frodo," Aragon soothed, "Everything is gonna be okay..."  
  
"No!" Frodo cried, "They took Legolas. They hurt him..." Frodo burst into more tears.  
  
"Master Frodo!" Sam yelled, "What happened?! Are you okay?!"  
  
"T-they took Legolas... they hurt him and took him away..."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hello my pretty..." he said to Legolas, "My pretty... are you ready? Are you ready for me...?"  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked, rasping for breath.  
  
"Nobody about to become a somebody."  
  
Legolas could feel tearing flesh... nails digging into his back and naked thighs... and entrance... piercing pain... horrible piercing pain... He waited, burying his head in his folded arms and sobbing into them. Waiting... waiting for the fire to stop.  
  
It seemed like hours before Legolas fell unconscious, shrowded in pain.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Horses. Yes, Frodo could hear them. Horses in the distance. Could it be the bandits returning Legolas to them? Frodo cursed for giving himself false hope.  
  
There was a thud and all the horses rode off.  
  
"Do you think it could be Legolas?!" Frodo asked.  
  
"Maybe, let's go see."  
  
The group ran into the forest and headed toward the possible elf.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Whaddya think? sucks? rules? continue? give up writing entirely? 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer:  
Not Mine  
  
A/N:  
hehehe... i love legolas..... but you prolly couldn't tell..... Geez but I'm a sadistic li'l bitch..... i hope you guyz like this chapter, I'm kinda proud of it cause i finally got an idea of what is gonna happen :) Sorry about the wait......  
  
  
  
  
Legolas' Mistake  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
  
  
  
Horses. Yes, Frodo could hear them. Horses in the distance. Could it be the bandits returning Legolas to them? Frodo cursed for giving himself false hope.  
  
There was a thud and all the horses rode off.  
  
"Do you think it could be Legolas?!" Frodo asked.  
  
"Maybe, let's go see."  
  
The group ran into the forest and headed toward the possible elf.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Legolas??" Aragorn yelled as they all ran toward what they were all hoping to be their elven companion, "LEGOLAS!???????"  
  
They all reached the clering at the same time, eyes wide.  
  
"What is this!?" Gimli growled, walking up to the person who lay unconscious on the ground in front of them. Gimli walked grufly over to the creature and flipped it over. They all gasped in unison.  
  
"An elf?" Frodo asked, "Is it male or female...?"  
  
"I think it's a girl..." Aragorn replied.  
  
"I ain't a flipping girl man creature," came the choked and shallow response from the elf on the ground.  
  
"It's alive..." Gimli said gazing at Sam and Frodo, obviously displeased. He looked back to the elf, who had fallen unconscious again, "Well, maybe not..."  
  
Aragorn reached down and felt for a pulse.  
  
"It is dead right?" Gimli asked.  
  
"No, he's alive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What should we do with him? What say you ringbearer?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Uh..." Frodo seemed interested with something else. He crouched next to the boy and reached forward, claiming something from the elf's headband. "What is this?"  
  
Aragorn took it and opened it. It was a letter addressed to the King of Mirkwood written in Elvish. Aragorn's eyes got wide as he read it, then his eyes closed slowly and he let the letter slip onto the earth.  
  
Gimli, as well as the rest of the Fellowship, had been watching Aragorn with keen eyes, studying his every move.  
  
"What is it my friend?" Gimli asked tentivly, "Does it speak of our missing comrad?"  
  
"Yes Gimli," Aragorn replied, "But I am afraid that it bears ill news. It tells Legolas has been kidnapped by the Thieves of Ayn. He is being held for ransom and will be tortured and then killed at the hand of their leader if we do not succumb to their demands."  
  
The fellowship was silent until young Frodo spoke up.  
  
"What.... what are we to do...?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Legolas had been going in and out of consciousness several times throughout the last hour or so. He opened his eyes slowly. It hurt. It hurt to move, it hurt to think, it hurt to live. His clothing was torn and bloodied. His beautiful face was bruised and cut. His hair was ragged and dirty. That was it... that's how he felt. Dirty. His delicate hands, chained to a wall by steel manicles, the metal digging into his wrists... This place, this dark tunnel of a place, was desolate. It was like hell. Legolas wished that his captors had killed him instead of keeping him here to shudder in startled fright as rats ran over his bare feet. why dfid they want him? Was he worth something to him or was he just another person to play with?  
  
He sighed and would have broke into tears if he had not heard the footsteps approaching.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yuri awoke in confusion. Instead of the dark, cold cave or hard ground, he awoke in a soft bed in a dimly lit room. He sat up quickly and fell back down almost instantly. He was hurt. His head pounded and he felt a burning pain on his chest. After spending a few moments to calm himself, he pushed himself off of the bed. Hurridly dressing in his poufy white shirt, black pants, kneehigh boots and long red robe that had been cleaned and neatly placed on a chir in the corner of the room, Yuri heard footsteps.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn opened the door only to almost walk right into a short sword pointing at his heart.  
  
"I see you have awakened," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I have," Yuri replied, using one hand to pushed his short silver hair out of his face, "What of it?"  
  
"Your name?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"You first."  
  
"Aragorn."  
  
"Yuri."  
  
"Good then. Yuri," Aragorn said thoughtfully, "You and I have to have a little talk."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The footsteps, Legolas found out, were those of two brawny men in black clothing and a tall man with an elegent air about him.  
  
"It's that time again, young Prince of Mirkwood," said the eleogent man, "Bow to me now or face the dire..."  
  
"Consequences?" Legolas finished sarcastically. He turned his face to the man, his eyes dangerous and full of rebelian, he uttered one word, "Never."  
  
The man frowned, "Hmm, rather disobediant are we?" He smirked furtively, "I suppose we shall have to teach you a lesson then." He motioned to the brawny men, "Bring him."  
  
Some of Legolas' blood was spilled from him and his inward screamed shattered his ears to silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Whaddya think? sucks? rules? continue? give up writing entirely? 


End file.
